Pokemon Indigo: The Fighter's Fire
by nightmareking
Summary: Ash Ketchum has been through hell, along with his twin Silver and their little brother Wes, who have also been through hell. When they witness the deaths of the people that took care of them, their lives change forever. Together, they meet new friends, new enemies, and save the world. Written by Red the Pokémon Master.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Unfortunate Turn of Events.**

Date: 06/12/2005

Ash Ketchum stared at the setting sun, lying on the grass with his fraternal twin and little brother. His little brother Wes was a year younger than them. He had sandy hair, pale skin and midnight blue eyes.

His twin, Silver, had wild crimson hair, light tan skin and emerald green eyes. He looked nothing like Ash, who had raven black hair, tan skin and chocolate brown eyes.

They were soon called inside by their Aunt Delia. They did as told and Delia tucked them into bed. She closed the door to their room and looked at her husband Damon, "I hope my brother finds her soon. They need them."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late at night when the three were awoken by glass breaking. The door opened and Delia and grabbed the three children and hid them under the kitchen table and lowered the table cloth.

They heard a loud bang come from the other room and people came into the kitchen, holding Delia to the floor, questioning her. She refused and one man pulled out something of his pocket. It was a gun. He shot her in the head and sirens could be heard. The intruders immediately left and Ash blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Viridian City Hospital

Ash woke up in a white room with his brothers. Soon after that, Silver and Wes woke up too. They looked at Ash and looked frightened, "What?"

Silver pointed at him, "Ash, your eyes."

Ash picked up a small hand mirror and saw himself. His eyes were no longer their sweet chocolate brown. They were slightly darker than his brother's hair. They were a deep crimson, the color of his aunt's blood.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Pokémon.**

Chapter 02/001: Pokémon, We Choose You!

XXXXXX 10 years later XXXXXX

Ash Ketchum's eyes shot open as he woke up. He had been dreaming, remembering what happened. It had been 10 years since that horrid night in Pallet Town. Ash and Silver were now 14 and Wes was 13. After the incident, they were taken in by their friend Leaf, and her mother Green.

Ash had changed a lot over the years, his loving, kind personality was still there, but it became protected by a near emotionless shell. Ash had gotten up and put on his new outfit, along with a pair of rectangular crimson glasses. He wore onyx hiking shoes, onyx jeans, a snow white shirt with crimson stripes, a crimson fleece coat, crimson leather gloves, a crimson digital/analog wristwatch, and a crimson and snow white hat with a half Poké-Ball and the official Pokémon League symbol inside of it **(A/N: Ash's outfit is basically my profile picture, but with the symbol on his original hat in it)**.

He knew what day it was, the day they become Trainers. As he put his hat on, his brothers got up. Silver put on onyx combat boots, sky-blue jeans, an amethyst long-sleeved shirt, and an amethyst leather jacket. Wes had on onyx combat shoes for height, onyx skinny jeans, an onyx tee, onyx sunglasses, and a long midnight blue trench coat. Silver opened the door and bumped into Leaf, blushing.

Her long flowing chestnut hair was under a white hat with a red Poké-Ball, her B-cup breasts hidden behind a sleeveless sky-blue tank top with a red skirt. He looked into her jade green eyes and they both blushed. They all walked out of the house with Green waving to them towards Professor Oak's Pokémon Research Lab.

As they made it there, they saw a large crowd of people gathered around the entrance. As they saw the three siblings they all broke apart so they could get through. As they walked to the entrance they saw what everyone was gathered around, Gary Oak, Ash's childhood rival. "Well, well, if it isn't Ash-y Boy. What took ya so long?" Gary said in a smug tone. Ash just stared blankly at him before just walking past him. "Geez, what's his problem?" Gary said. Suddenly Wes smacked him in the back of the head. "Hey, what the hell was that for!?" He shouted at him while Leaf just glared before speaking.

"You dumbass, do you even know what today is?" "Yeah, June twelfth. The day we become trainers." He replied in his smug tone.

Leaf then smacked him herself. "Today's also the day that he watched his FAMILY GET KILLED!" She screamed into his ears.

Gary then turned a deathly pale. He had totally forgotten that his aunt and uncle who took care of them died on this day. They all awkwardly walked up the path to his lab and opened the large door, finding Ash talking to Professor Oak **(He looks and sounds like how he does in Pokémon Origins** ). "Ah, welcome. Ash and I were discussing the upgrades to the Poké-Dex. Follow me."

They did so as they all walked into a room with a table covered in items, a large screen, and a glass case with three Poké-Balls inside, each one with a symbol for fire, grass, and water. Oak walked over to the table and handed his grandson a Poké-Dex **(his is the original Kanto Dex)**. He then chose his Pokémon, Squirtle.

After that he immediately left, vowing to be better than them all. Oak just deadpanned at his grandson. He then opened up a box holding their new Poké-Dex's. Each one was square, had sliding panels, touchscreens, holographic images, and basically were mini super computers. They were all confused at why he gave Gary an old Dex and is giving them the new one.

They asked him and he replied. "Because he is spoiled by his mother and isn't deserving of one. Plus I only had 4."

They all nodded in agreement. Leaf chose a hot pink one, Wes chose a midnight blue one, Silver chose an amethyst one, and Ash chose the crimson one. He handed them each a silver Badge holder and 12 Poké-Balls each. Leaf and Silver then chose their Pokémon. Leaf chose Bulbasaur and Silver chose Charmander, nicknaming him 'Blaze'.

Oak then picked up a large box and opened it. "These are from your father, for your journey." He handed Silver a single Poké-Ball while he gave both Ash and Wes 2 each. Wes opened his Poké-Balls to reveal 2 Eevee. Silver had gotten a female Pikachu, which he nicknamed 'Pi'. Ash opened one of his and revealed a male shiny Eevee. The other one opened on its own, revealing a male Pikachu, which immediately ran under the table.

Ash crouched under the table and slowly extended his hand to him. The Pikachu slowly moved closer to him before climbing up his arm and onto his shoulder. Oak said "It was a hassle getting him into his Poké-Ball. He really hates it in there."

They all walked outside until they were near the exit of town. "Good luck on your journeys. I wish you all the best of luck." And with that, the four friends walked down Route 01.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As they walked down Route 01, they encountered small Pokémon. They all sat under a tree to take a break. "So, which Gym should we challenge first?" Wes asked, tired.

"I say Pewter City. The Gym there is where beginning Trainers get their first Gym Badge, let's save Viridian City Gym for last." Ash said as he saw a Pidgey. He picked up one of his Pokémon. "Go, Eevee!"

The Poké-Ball opened and released the shiny Evolution Pokémon. "Eevee, Tackle." Eevee ran towards Pidgey and hit it. The Pidgey flew up in the air and dove at Eevee, its beak glowing. It hit Eevee straight in the chest and he fainted on contact, after that the Pidgey flew away. "Eevee!"

Ash scooped Eevee up in his arms. He returned the Evolution Pokémon to his Poké-Ball. Suddenly, a rock flew at his eye. They saw a small Spearow, glaring at them. Wes then picked up a large rock and threw it at the Bird Pokémon. The Spearow flew away before the rock hit it.

"You okay Ash?" He asked his brother. Ash just smirked and gave him a thumbs-up. They then heard a loud screech and looked up. They saw a large flock of Spearow heading towards them. "Run." Silver said as they bolted.

 **END OF CHAPTER 02**

 **Ash's Pokémon.  
Pikachu(Male)  
Eevee(Male)(Shiny)**

 **Leaf's Pokémon.  
Bulbasaur(Female)**

 **Silver's Pokémon.  
Charmander'Blaze'(Male)  
Pikachu'Pi'(Female)**

 **Wes' Pokémon  
Eevee(Shiny)(Male)  
Eevee(Shiny)(Female**)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want people to know some things before I start. I will be doing something I call a Multi-Region Harem, where there will be a Harem group of girls from that region and sometimes they will go with Ash to a different Region. I will also be adding Iris and Giselle into the Harem. Also I will not be disgusting like midnightrebellion86 and have people BUTCHER AND EAT POKÉMON! Also, Gary's voice is that of Blue's from Pokémon Origins, same with Brock. The voices of the characters will range from YouTubers to other cartoons/anime to the actual show. The ways the Poké-Ball's function, also same as Origins. So for other voices, Ash's voice is that of 'Nathan Sharp - NateWantstoBattle' but might change. Silver's voice is that of Shinichi Izumi from Parasyte-The Maxim. Wes' voice is that of the original Ben 10. Leaf's voice is that of Sakura from Naruto. And Misty's voice is that of Winry from F.M.A. Also, please imagine this story in real life.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, if I did, Ash would be aging, have a girlfriend(s), and catch more Pokémon. Also I would remake Red, Blue, and Yellow versions of Pokémon.**

 **Chapter 03/001: Pokémon, We Choose You! part 2**.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The four Trainers ran away from the enormous flock of Spearow chasing them. While they were running, Pikachu leapt off of Ash's shoulder and tried to fend them off. "Pikachu!" Ash cried out as he saw his Pokémon being attacked by a storm of Spearow.

Silver reached for a Pokéball, hurrying to help his brothers Starter. "Blaze, your strength is needed!" In a flash, Silver's Charmander was out and ready for battle. "Blaze, use Ember, rapid fire." Blaze shot a barrage of fire balls towards the swarm of Spearow.

As they all scattered, Ash took the opportunity to quickly scoop up Pikachu and run. He was bruised, cut, and bleeding. His right ear cut deeply. As they all saw the condition Pikachu was in, it started to rain lightly. They looked back and saw the flock return. "Ash, go." Ash looked at his little brother. "We got this. Quickly, run to the Pokémon Center. We'll catch up." Ash looked into Wes' eyes and nodded. "Eevee, Eve, help us my friends."

"Bulbasaur, we need you."

"Pi, your strength is needed." In a flash of blue light, all of their Pokémon were ready. Ash thanked them and ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash ran for about an hour before he heard the screeching again. He looked back and saw the entire flock heading straight for him. He started running again until he ran to a cliff with a waterfall. He looked back and saw he had no other option. He held onto Pikachu tight and jumped straight into the water.

After a while, Ash felt a tug on his coat and started swimming up. Upon reaching the surface and being on the ground, he saw a girl with a fishing rod. Her skin was tan, her eyes were cerulean blue, and her hair was orange and tied in a side ponytail. She had on blue denim shorts with crimson suspenders, red sneakers, a yellow 1/4 tank top with a sky-blue bra covering her small B-cup breasts **(I'm not gonna be mean and make her a flat chest)** , and a sky-blue jacket.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Ash looked at his arms and was glad to see he didn't let Pikachu go. "Yeah, I'm fine." He slowly got up and they both heard screeching. They looked over and saw the flock heading their way. "Oh my fucking Arceus, they just don't quit." Ash exclaimed as he started running again, the Spearow avoiding the girl and heading for Ash.

He ran and ran until he tripped on a tree root and fell, dropping Pikachu. "Pikachu!" He got up and kneeled down, placing his hand on the Electric-Type. "This, this can't happen."

The Spearow got closer and the rain got heavier, lightning started to strike down. "Pikachu, I will protect you, no matter what." He got up and stood in front of the flock, blocking them from Pikachu, his friends and the girl from before had caught up to them, but were too far for him to hear. "Spearow, do you know who I am? I am Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet, son of the Pokémon Master Red Ketchum! I am destined to and will surpass even him! I will not be defeated by the likes of you! I am going to defeat you all! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" He shouted at the flock as they got closer.

He quickly looked at Pikachu and threw out Eevee. "Pikachu, Eevee, go find Silver and Wes now. They'll take care of you." He told them, but they stood still. "COME AND GET ME!" The Spearow attacked him viciously, his arms, legs, and face were bleeding, but he still took each hit and stood.

The others had caught up to him and saw what was happening. "ASH!"

Pikachu couldn't believe what he was seeing. This human was willing to sacrifice his own life just so others could live. He looked up and saw a mixture of blue and yellow lightning coming down exactly where Ash was, and he knew it was no ordinary lightning, it was a Fusion-Bolt.

Pikachu got up, sprinted towards them, jumped over Ash, and absorbed the Fusion-Bolt. He then did something impossible, he released a crimson colored Thunder-Bolt.

"Pi...kaa...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" The Electric-Type screeched as he released the powerful attack, hitting every single Spearow.

They looked up and saw two rainbows being made by two giant bird-like Pokémon. Soon, Pikachu's attack caused an electric-infused explosion, knocking out everyone within a 10 mile blast radius. A while later Ash woke up and saw Pikachu on his stomach with Eevee at his side. He looked around and saw every single Spearow gone except for one, the Spearow Wes hit, limping, struggling to fly, it got into the air before immediately falling.

Ash caught it in his hands. The Spearow looked at him, angry. "Look, I'm sorry my little brother threw a rock at you, okay? He just did it in retaliation."

The Spearow looked down, sad. "It's okay, no need to be down."

It looked up at him and had an idea. It quickly jumped down and hit the button on one of his empty Poké-Balls and was instantly caught. Ash looked down and saw a pure crimson Poké-Ball on the ground with a note on it. He picked it up and read the note.

'This Pokémon has chosen to go with you on her own wishes. Use her powers wisely, Chosen One. The type of Poké-Ball this is is called a Cherish-Ball. They are only used for special Pokémon and can be used when the average party of Pokémon is full.  
A-'

He pocketed the Cherish-Ball, returned Eevee, and picked up Pikachu and walked until he saw Viridian City.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Please Fave, Follow, and Review this story._

 _A/N: Dex entries and anything spoken from the Dex will be in Italic._

Chapter 04/002: Pokémon Emergency!

A lone Officer Jenny about 18 years old was standing inside of a booth in Viridian City, bored out of her mind. She said out loud, "Oh my Arceus, this is so booooring. Why did my mom make me get this job? I wanted to be a Trainer, not some cop doing boring ass-" She stopped speaking as she looked down Route 01 and saw a teen wearing red clothing with strange hair and eyes running down the path with a bloody Pikachu in his arms. "This looks interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash ran down the path quickly, carrying Pikachu, who looked like he was gonna collapse at any moment. "Hang on Pikachu, we're almost there."

He told his Starter as they made it to the city, where they were stopped by an Officer Jenny. "Where do you think you're going with that Pikachu kid?" She said in a smartass tone.

"I'm going to the Pokémon Center so my friend doesn't DIE." He said angrily at the Officer blocking him from going any farther.

Her face quickly changed and her voice was filled with worry. "I'm sorry. I thought you were abducting it. But how do I know you didn't steal it?"

He handed her his Dex and activated it, which it spoke in a female voice with a Proper British accent. " _Hello, I'm Jane. I'm a Nano-Dex designed in Orre. If stolen or lost, I can't be replaced. I'm programmed to be the Nano-Dex of Trainer Ashura Satoshi Ketchum, son of Pokémon Master Red Ketchum and Pokémon Trainer Jane Yellow Ketchum_."

The Officer looked shocked, the Trainer she stopped was the son of two Legendary Trainers. She bowed and apologized. She then explained that there had been an increase in crime and that they had to be on the look for members of Team-Rocket.

Ash clenched his hand into a fist and soon calmed down. She then offered him a ride to the Center in her motorcycle. He accepted and got into the side car and they drove off. Ash's friends had seen what happened and followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the Pokémon Center in less than 10 minutes. Officer Jenny literally drove through the door. When they got off they came face to face with a Nurse Joy about 17 years old glaring at them. "There is a parking lot."

Jenny walked up to her. "This is an emergency!"

Joy looked at the teen with her holding a wounded Pikachu. "Oh my." She took the Pikachu from his arms and brought him to an Emergency Room. After starting the healing procedure, she began to scold him. "What the hell were you thinking kid? Letting your Pokémon get into this kind of condition. I can revoke your Pokémon license for neglect and possible abuse."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! We've been running all day from a flock of crazy Spearow that almost killed him. So BACK OFF!"

Joy was appalled. She had never been spoken to like that before. She was about to speak before Jenny intervened. "I would watch what ya say. This kid is the Pokémon Master's SON." She warned her. Joy's eyes were wide with fear and begged for forgiveness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour of waiting, his Nano-Dex vibrated and played an annoying ringtone. Ash, knowing it was the Nano-Dex's new phone addition, answered it and activated Video Chat. It was the Professor. " _Ash, how are you my boy?_ "

"I'm okay, I guess."

Oak looked at his face " _What's wrong?_ "

"Well..." He then explained his whole situation and what happened.

" _I'm glad you're okay Ash, but what about Pikachu?_ "

"To be honest, I don't know. I really hope he's okay."

" _Okay, good luck on your journey. Oh, I almost forgot. Ash, once Silver, Wes, and Leaf get there, can you all stay in town? I have something for you all._ "

"Okay." And with that, Oak hung up.

"Ash." Ash looked at the door and saw his three friends and the girl from the river.

They were all staring at him. "What?"

Wes spoke up. "Dude, your hair."

He looked at the glass of the door and finally saw himself. His hair was smooth, thick, and longer, reaching his upper back. It was a pure snow white with raven black highlights. His skin was no longer tan, but instead a pure white. Ash looked shock at the strange changes.

Silver walked up to him. "Never mind that, how's Pikachu?"

Ash then looked depressed then. "He's in the E.R. I don't know what'll happen."

Suddenly the lights went out as the front entrance blew up. As they took cover, they heard what they believed to be the dumbest motto ever. "Prepare for trouble." A feminine voice spoke.

"And make it double." A male voice spoke.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

The smoke cleared revealing 3 figures. A woman with long red hair, green earrings, D-cup breasts, and dark blue eyes. She had on black knee high boots, a white skirt, a black 1/4 shirt covered by a white 1/4 jacket with a red R on it, and black arm length gloves.

A man wearing similar attire as the woman, but with blue hair and green eyes. And a Meowth standing on two legs.

"Jessie."

"James."

Team-Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, dat's right!"

They were all shocked at hearing the Pokémon speak, all of them except Ash. His body surged with hatred when he heard Team-Rocket. "Hand over all your Pokémon, and no one gets hurt." Jessie said as she released an Ekans and James released a Koffing. "Ekans, use **Acid**."

"Koffing, use **Smog**." They were about to strike until.

"Growlithe, **Flamethrower**." They were blocked by a wall of fire. They saw Jenny with a Growlithe by her side. "Follow me."

They all ran down a hall and into a storage room, where Nurse Joy was sending all the Pokémon to the Pewter City Pokémon Center. She handed Ash Pikachu, his wounds all gone except the deep cut in his right ear.

Jenny had Growlithe use Flamethrower on the door to weld it shut. "Blaze, Pi, your strength is needed."

"Bulbasaur, we need you."

"Eevee, help up my friends."

"Go Eevee."

"Misty calls Staryu." They all released their Pokémon as the door was broken down.

"Nice try kids. Just give us your Pokémon and no one will get hurt."

Joy spoke. "It's no use trying, all the Pokémon have been sent to a different Pokémon Center, so there's nothing to steal."

James then smirked. "True, but we can still take YOUR Pokémon. I think our boss will be impressed if we give him three shiny Eevee and some other Pokémon."

Wes got angry at that. "No way. You're not taking my Pokémon! Eevee, Eve, **Bite**!" Both of Wes' Eevee used a Bite on both Ekans and Koffing.

"Blaze, use **Ember**."

Blaze then shot small balls of fire at Team-Rocket as they slid back to the main room. Ash noticed Pikachu was gone. "Pikachu?" He looked around until he found a generator room full of Pikachu.

He knew he was in the backup power room. He found his partner in the center of the group by his ear. He ran towards Ash, full of energy, his cheeks a deep crimson, his yellow fur a deep saffron, and the tip of his tail was onyx colored. They ran up to the rest of them, the only Pokémon standing were Ekans and Koffing.

They all saw Ash and were scared shitless. His crimson eyes appeared to be glowing and his body surrounded by a crimson and midnight blue aura. He then spoke. "Because of Team-Rocket, I lost my family. Let's call this a little payback." Pikachu was then surrounded by the same aura. " **THUNDERBOLT!** "

"Piiii...kaaaaaa...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu screeched before releasing a crimson Thunderbolt at Team-Rocket, exploding on contact. The explosion broke through the roof of the Pokémon Center, sending the Team-Rocket members flying away.

Ash and Pikachu then fell to the ground unconscious, the aura disappearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash woke up in a hotel room with Pikachu on his lap. Silver walked up to him and told him what happened last night. They got up and exited the hotel. They looked at the wreckage of the Pokémon Center. "Ash, Silver?" T

hey turned around and saw Gary's twin sister Daisy. She saw wearing a pink tank top, pink shorts, white flip-flops, and a white lab coat. She had sky-blue eyes, C-cup breasts, and short brown hair.

"Hey Daisy. What's up?"

"I have something for you guys." She held up a large box and opened it. Inside were millions of small data chips. "These are a new device Grandpa built that allow a human to actually understand Pokémon."

Silver and Ash looked at each other. "That's impressive, how does it work?" Silver asked interested.

"Well, you insert it under your right eat via a small surgery or this." She held up what looked like a staple gun. She inserted a chip into it and walked up to Ash. She put it under his ear and shot it into him. He actually didn't feel anything.

"Plus it's totally painless." She did the same thing to Silver and handed it to Ash. "Give these to Trainers, they can help out a LOT. Please just, don't give one to Gary."

"I wasn't planning on giving him one."

They all laughed as Daisy headed back towards Pallet Town. They met up with the other three and gave them the new chips, they also agreed on Misty joining them on their journey. The group of 5 left Viridian City towards Route 02.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4.**


End file.
